deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Chinese vs. Russians Part 1 : Chinese people's Volunteer Army vs. Red Army
Chinese people's Volunteer Army, the Chinese troops that challenged the US during the Korean War, now face a battle against the Red Army earlier 1910s and 1920s version. Chinese people's Volunteer Army The Chinese People's Volunteer Army was the armed forces deployed by the People's Republic of China during the Korean War. Although all units in the Chinese People's Volunteer Army were actually transferred from the People's Liberation Army (the official name of the Chinese armed forces) under orders of the Chinese Communist Party, the People's Volunteer Army was separately constituted in order to prevent an official war with the United States. The People's Volunteer Army entered Korea on October 19, 1950(the Chinese assault caught the UN troops by surprise, and employing great skill and remarkable camouflage ability) and completely withdrew by October 1958. During the Korean war , the troops succeeded in striking the UN army and pushed them back to the Southern part of th peninsular. Though suffering the lack of advanced weapons , they'd already proved their toughness through fighting bravely in a few bloody battles such as the Battle of Triangle Hill. ---- Short Range Weapon: TT-30 pistol, weights 850g, fires 8 rounds at the range of 50 meters. ---- Middle Range Weapon : The PPS-43, weights 3kg, 35 rounds at the range of 200 meters. ---- Long Range Weapon : The Mosin-Nagant, weights 4 kg, 5 rounds at the range of 500 meters. ---- Machine Gun: SG 43, 700 r/min.---- Grenade: Model-24. 1 TT-30.jpeg|TT-30 pistol Pps43-1.jpg|PPS-43 Mosin_Nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant sg43.jpg|sg43 400px-M24handgrenade.JPG|m24 80392099.jpg|A propaganda statue of the tropps. The Red Army To check the basic of this team, go to Red Army . ---- Short Range Weapon: M1895Nagant, weights 800g, seven rounds at the range of 45 meters. ---- Middle Range Weapon : PPSH-41, weights 3.63 kg, 35 rounds at the range of 150-200 meters. ---- Long Range Weapon: Mosin-Nagant, the same. ---- Machinegun: PMM1910, 600 r/min. ---- Grenade:'''Molotov cocktail. NagantM1895.jpg|M1895nagant 450px-PPSH-01-SMG.jpg|ppsh41 Mosin Nagant.jpg|mosinnagant Maxim_Maschinengewehr_1910.jpg|pmm1910 Molotovcocktail.jpg|cocktail RedArmy.jpg|red army X factors: Chinese: Russians Training:80:75,experience:65:70,toughness and bravery:97:80,stealth:90:70. Battle will be here soon, my vote goes to the Chinese. Please comment and vote. Battle Red Army: Chinese PVA: Five Red Army soldiers got lost in a remote forest located in far east . The forest, however , was the base camp of a group of PVA soldiers. One PVA soldier who had been assigned to keep guard of the site so that he could inform the rest when any possible threats emerged. The soldier, who had just noticed the Red Army group, quickly kept the outlook of the Russians in mind and rushed back to the camp . ‘班长，附近来了一队可疑的人。【Captain, a group of suspicious men has just came into the woods.】’ The head PVA ordered every PVA to stay ready for a possible threat, he himself took out a binocular that were taken from a US scout , and scanned through the woods. Meanwhile, the head Russian gazed at the footstep left on the mud by the PVA scout, and decided to follow them. That's not very long before they encountered with two PVA soldiers, one armed with an rifle, the other one was on SG 43 machine gun, at the backside of the PVA camp. One Chinese immediately grabbed up his Mosin-Nagant and pointed it at the Russians. 'О нет, мы сталкиваемся с некоторыми враждебными партизанами！【Oh no, they are hostile!】' A red army soldier took out his pistol, but he wasn't quickly enough for the Chinese machine gunner who reacted quickly and opened fire with his SG43 and sprayed down the pistol man . Other Russians sheltered themselves behind stones and large rocks. One sprayed his PPSH41 at the Mosin-Nagant PVA soldier and killed him instantly . The Chinese captain heard the noise and quickly rushed into the camp and led two Chinese soldiers to assist the machine gunner. The Russian head was an experienced warrior who had fought in many battles-- this gave him the ability to remain calm and carefully observed the whole battlefield by using a pocket mirror to reflect. In this way, he caught the clear location of the machine gun. He lit and a Molotov Cocktail, quickly threw it onto the hill. The cocktail which precisely landed behind the gun caused the Chinese man to burn. With fire flaming all over his body, the gunner screamed and jumped up as soon as the head Russian aimed his Mosin-Nagant at him and shot his chest . 'Да здравствует ленинская!【Long live Lenin!】' yelled the head Russian. He led his fellowmen into the camp. The Chinese captain had just witnessed the death of the gunner, being furious, he asked his men to hide behind one camp and prepare to launch a sudden attack against the Russians. Two Russians were busy dealing with their own 1910 type machine gun and installing it in the center of a small square , so the head decided to enquire into the camp with the PPSH41 man. The PPSH41 man took a glance at the tent, signaling the head that nothing was wrong. Then, a Chinese armed with a PPS-43 emerged from the back and yelled ‘去死吧!【Die！】’ The poor Russian had no chance to fire back, only to be shot down . The head Russian tried to defend himself by grabbing up his mosin, but that couldn't match with the Chinese when the PVA captain revealed the sniper function of the same type of rifle. He shot the Red Army leader in right in the head from the other side of the tent, causing the Russian to fall down . The Chinese marched back to reoccupy the camp. When they arrived at the square , the machine gun had just been put up. The Russians opened fire with the M1910 . The Chinese captain quickly dodged by bending behind a rock. One of his fellow men received ten shots and got slaughtered under the massive bullets rain . The other one threw out a M-24 and bombed the machine gun apart alongside the gunner . The captain and his last man quickly dashed towards the last Russian who'd been reloading his rifle. Realizing that he's at a bad position, he ran away into the woods. The two Chinese pursued chasing. The Russian found a perfect place and aimed his Mosin at the m24 Chinese who forgot to take caution. The bullet whipped across the air and hit the PVA soldier in the chest. He gasped and kneeled down, coughing out blood . The Russian the reloaded the gun, but was shocked on the fact that the Chinese captain was missing. He became anxious. He scanned the woods by using eyes in haste, hoping to find the captain. What he didn't know was that the Chinese captain had already snuck behind him while all his attention were focused on the m24 PVA man. ‘看这儿，洋鬼子。【Look here, foreign scum.】’ The captain yelled and shot the Russian in the back with his tt-30 pistol . Witnessing the Russian falling down the rockhill, the PVA captain smiled and shouted ‘胜利了！【Victory!】’ loudly. '''Winner：Chinese People's Volunteer Army Category:Blog posts